


When you have a fight after a bad hunt

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex, a bit of angst, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 9





	When you have a fight after a bad hunt

On your way back to the bunker, the impala is filled with tension, of course coming for mister grumpy Winchester, the origin of all this. Dean told you back on the hunt not to coming inside with them while they’re killing the vamps but you being well… you, you came in guns blazing and all and on top of that almost getting yourself killed if Sam didn’t slice one head or two, but hey it’s the risk of the job so… okay let’s go back to our story. Once in the bunker, you got a little fight with him but as usual you let go and see the life on the good side and be happy you’re still alive. The next day, everything is back to normal and Dean’s boyish smile makes your heart flutter each time you see each other. On your days at the bunker, everything’s back to normal, you join Sam in the library when you’re not busy cooking meals the boys love or you tinker with your magnificent Chevy Malibu to keep her in shape while Dean’s pampering Baby. But when on a hunt you got knocked out badly, well not so badly but for Dean it’s as if you were going to die, Dean’s furious attitude makes you walk straight to your room after Sam fixed you up. You somehow feel sad ‘cause Dean’s not talking to you since a few days, he who always was there with you joking, talking, laughing, working and all is not talking to you anymore. Let’s say your massive crush makes you feel sad 'cause as we all know Dean, when he’s upset, he drinks so he’s surely in a bar drowning his anger in some cheap whiskey. You still feel uneasy even if Sam told you his brother will be fine and everything will go really back to normal. In the end of the day after Sam and you ate without the eldest brother, you head to the kitchen for some water and a little snack swaying your hips and humming when you spot a half-drunk Dean entering the kitchen. Suddenly, the air is filled with tension as neither of you say nothing. You stop swaying your butt and go straight to your task as you feel his eyes burning a hole in your skull. When you walk towards the door, he stops you.

“Why did you do that?”

“Why did I do what?”

“Putting yourself in front of me.”

“Because it was my job to have your back Dean, even if I get hurt.”

“Well don’t.”

“Why?”

“You should have stayed back. It’s not your job to save me or protect me. I handled that witch pretty well until you came and fucked up.” His tone begins to raise and you feel your anger coming.

“So what now? It’s my fault she was going to kill you? It’s my fault you act like a child and I’ve to save your ass getting knocked out cold?” He doesn’t reply so you turn around.

“Right.”

“I’m not done Y/N. What you did was incredibly stupid. You always act careless and reckless, I don’t want you on any hunt anymore. If you can’t handle yourself, you stay back.”

“So now it’s me who can’t handle myself? Fuck you Dean!”

“Yeah, it’s not me who got my parents killed 'cause I was to weak to save them! You can’t even protect your family, how can you protect yourself or anyone else huh? You’re always disappointing everyone. You’re just a tool and never will be anything else. You will never be good enough. Never. You were never good enough for your parents and you’ll never be good enough for us. No one needs you Y/N. What you bring is nothing but trouble. You’re just worthless. I don’t even know why I asked Sammy to bring you with us to tag along, I probably shouldn’t have.” The feeling you’re living right now can’t be described, or it would be like Dean stabbing you in the heart over and over again. How could he say that? You did everything to save your parents, even tried to sell your soul for them, alright that was stupid but it’s your parents. Your vision’s blurried by your tears as you exit the kitchen running to your room. Good thing your duffel was still packed. You walk in your room closing the door and sit on the floor as you cry. You didn’t hear Sam yelling at his brother when you curled up in a ball, your knees under your chin.

“What the Hell Dean?!” Dean takes a sit in the war room, a whiskey in his hand as Sam walks towards him.

“What?”

“You realized what you said to her?! How can you just be like that to her?”

“Like what?”

“Like the biggest fucking douchebag ever Dean!! She did and does everything for us, Hell she even does laundry and cleans up our mess, makes food for us! She’s our back up whenever we’re screwed, she’s everything Dean. She’s family! How could you be this disrespectful?! Saying that about her parents when you know the truth?! And you know what? She will still love you even if you’re like that to her. You finally found someone head over heels for you, someone who understands the job and rolls with it. Someone who could do and can do everything for you by love but you just had to screw this up! You don’t deserve her love, at least not right now.” He clenches his jaw holding up the tears as he hears his little brother telling him you love him. Suddenly, he gets up leaving his glass half empty on the table.

“Hey hey hey, where are you going?”

“I need to see her Sam.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“I don’t care.”

“You’re warned.” As he walks along the corridor, pain and guilt bubble at the surface. How could he’d been that much of a dick to you? As he reaches the door of your room, he opens it and comes inside not bothered to leave the door opened.

"Hey Y/N look I’m-” As he approaches, you stand up and push him back with as much force as you can.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me you son of a bitch!!” You yell running to your duffel and race to the garage. He follows running after you.

“Y/N wait! Please I’m sorry!” You jolt around, tears straiming down your face.

“You’re sorry? You’re just 'sorry’ after what you did? After what you told me?! You fucking broke me Dean!! You’ve always did everything with me, you even considerated yourself as my friend, as my family and now you tell me I’m worthless? Useless? I should’ve died back there?! Your sorry you can take it and shove it in your ass Dean!”

“Sam said you loved me…”

“Yes I loved you Dean and I will always love you but now? After what you said to me? I can even barely look at you.” As you say that, you put your duffel in your car and turn around to see him on his knees.

“Y/N please I’m so so sorry I did that to you, please don’t leave. I’m begging you. We need you. I need you. Avoid me, yell at me, kick me, punch me, do anything but please stay. At least if not for me, do it for Sammy. I’d do anything for you.” Seeing him like this makes you heart clench, you never saw him like this and all this, is for you to stay. As you were going to say something, Sam comes in and stalks towards you.

“Dean, leave her alone. She needs to clear her head, come with me.” You close your eyes and sit on the floor, your back against your car as you let silent tears fall and seeing you like this makes Dean’s heart break. You’re like this because of him when he promised himself he’ll always protect you no matter what and he’ll never cause you any pain. He gets up and leaves the garage, his eyes on the floor as guilt, pain and sadness take place in his mind. A few minutes later, Sam comes back in the garage and takes a sit next to you.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” You breath out but after a long silence, Sam breaks it.

“Look, I know he’s been a total douchebag, I really kicked his ass by the way, but I’m pretty sure what he said to you was directed to himself and he didn’t mean all this. I mean, from my point of view, he’s totally head over heels for you because really, I never saw him act like he acts around you. I never saw him begging someone on his knees Y/N. He’s just scared.”

“What? Scared of me? Pfff yeah don’t think so…”

“He’s scared you might push him away Y/N. He’s so selfless he can’t imagine being happy in his life.” You sigh and get up along with Sam.

“Please Y/N, stay with us. You’ll see, Dean’s gonna make eveything to make up his mess.” You nod and wipe your tears away before taking your duffel with you and going back inside. When you walk back inside, you see Dean, his head between his hands before looking at you with guilt in his eyes.

“Y/N I-” You raise your hand to hush him.

“Don’t. Don’t talk to me. Just don’t. I don’t wanna be around you. I don’t trust you anymore and if I do again, you’re gonna have to deserve it.” You know you touched a sensitive point around the trust 'cause ya know, Dean and trust is really something. He nods and looks away trying to avoid tears. You leave the kitchen without a word. The next few weeks you avoid him, trying to forget the pain he put you through and each time you’re in the same room as him, guilt stabs his heart as you do as if he wasn’t here. And each night, he tries to forget it drinking 'til he’s a mess and he’s little brother has to help him stand. And each time he lets his nerves go and cries.

“Why did I do that Sam? If I just had shut it, she would be there. Sam I miss her, I miss her smile, her face, her laugh, her everything. I love her Sam.” And each time Sam puts Dean in his bed, he hears you cry. Until some night. Dean’s in the garage as usual doing whatever he wants but suddenly, as you’re in the kitchen baking something, you hear glass shattering and a loud thump, you freeze but regain your hunter senses and run towards Dean. Once you’re in there, you see him against Baby, trembling, his hands dripping of blood.

“Oh my god, Dean!” You run to him and take his hands in yours, he tenses but relaxes as you wrap rags around 'em. You motion him to follow you and he does without a word by fear you leave him. You sit him in his room and open the first aid kit as you kneel between his legs. You unwrap the rags from his hands and take off the shards of glass before cleaning 'em.

“Fuck Dean. Why the Hell did you do that?” You knew exactly why of course. He shrugs and dares to look into your eyes and instead of seeing disgust, sadness or disappointment, he sees worry and care. A few tears make their way down his cheeks.

“I’m so fucking sorry Y/N. You know I’m not good at words. Please let me show you how I feel.” He looks at you like that night when he was begging you.

“I need you Y/N. I can’t live without you, please let me show you.” You put the kit aside and kneel between his legs again before nodding.

“O-” His lips crash against yours in a bruising kiss putting all of his feelings in it as he takes your head between his hands. Once you both break for air, he looks at you in the eyes.

“Y/N I’m so sorry I did that to you and if I had the chance to change it, I would have shut it instead of saying what I said to you. I love you Y/N.” A tear fall down his cheek and you wipe it with your thumb.

“Hey, it took me awhile I can’t deny it but now, I forgive you Dean.” You smile weakly and wipe a couple of tears that slipped on your cheeks. You kiss him deeply as you get up and he pulls you onto his laps wrapping his arms around your waist. You whimper as he mouths at your neck, sucking and nibbling on his way down to your throat. He groans as you begin to grind against him, your forehead against his, lips parted as you pant against each other mouth. Goosebumps erupt all over your skin as Dean runs his fingers under your shirt cupping your breasts, you thrown your head back and sigh in pleasure. You both get rid of your clothes leaving you in your underwear, you laying on the bed with Dean on top of you. Slowly, Dean traces a path from the corner of your lips to your navel passing by your pulse point where he sucks a deep purple mark and the valley of your breasts until he reaches the hem of your panties. He leaves a kiss just above it and lifts his eyes to look at you as he removes 'em earning a throaty moan before you pull your lower lip between your teeth. Comin’ back to your mouth he ghosts his lips along your calves and legs kissing them here and there.

“Beautiful.” You hear him whisper as he looks at you, his eyes full of lust and love, you pull him down in an open mouthed kiss. He places his head in the crook of your neck and groans as you palm his covered cock then moans as you slide his briefs down enough for his cock to spring free and begin to pump him up and down. You moan slightly as Dean licks and sucks at your nipples while he inserts one digit inside your wet heat pumping it in and out of you. You moan softly his name and he smiles against your skin as he adds another finger. He begins to pump them faster and a few minutes later, you come moaning loudly his name.

“Fuck Dean, I need you.” He sucks his fingers before kissing you and hums.

“Gotcha baby.” He removes entirely his briefs before stroking himself a few times. He spreads your legs and kisses you again before looking at you asking for permission, you nod and thrown your head back as he slowly enters you, moaning as he sucks at your pulse point.

“Oh my god Dean.” You sigh as he begins to roll his hips propping himself on his elbows on each side of your head.

“Yes baby, feels so good.” You look at him and bite your lower lip at the sight, his eyes are closed, his plump lips are parted so you can hear his moans and grunts as he thrusts into you. Soon, feeling you tightening around him, he quickens his pace.

“Please Dean, fuck m’ gonna cum.”

“Cum for me Y/N. I’m right behind you.” As he thrusts into you deep, stroking your sweet spot at every thrust, you feel you coil is gonna snap soon and this is it. As you come, you dig your fingers in his shoulders as you scream his name, all of your nerves on fire. Dean quickens again his pace searching his own release and you both moan as you shift your hips to allow him to go deeper. He lifts your leg to his hip and begins to pound into you.

“God Dean yes!” He grunts your name a few times and comes moaning in the crook of your neck as you reach another climax. Once you both come back from your high, Dean slides off of you and clean both of you before coming back in the bed pulling you tight against him.

“Y/N?” You hum and turn your head to see him, you look at him and see fear in his eyes.

“Hey what’s going on?” You caress his cheek and he leans into you.

“Are- Are you gonna stay here with me?” You smile and kiss him.

“Why would you think otherwise? I’m here with you as long as you want me.” His smile reaches his ears and you chuckle.

“Fuck I love you so much Y/N.”

“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
